Don't let me go
by ju1i3Oh
Summary: It's March 28 a certain pinkett's birthday. Which is only celebrated by her team every year, but without her. The acceptance of Team 7's loss of their 'cherry blossom', but still kept their promise they made to her. ONE-SHOT Team 7 and Shikamaru!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Don't let me go/Never say never' by: the fray

Song lyrics: **Are in bold letters**

Flashbacks or memories:_ Are in italics_

Don't let me go

Night fall was at mist; a raven haired teen looked up at the starry sky which only brought a certain pinkett's memory back. "I miss your smile 'my cherry blossom." He whispered, suddenly feeling warm tears falling from his porcelain face.

**There are some things we don't talk about rather do without and just hold the smile falling in and out of love, ashamed and proud of together all the while…**

_Flashback:_

_"Ohio, Naruto!" a familiar female kuniochi voice was heard. "OHIO, SAKURA-CHAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOU WOULDN'T THINK I'VE FORGET WOULD YOU?" Naruto asked hugging her until she turned blue. "Dope, let her go your going to kill her." Sasuke replied smacking Naruto on the head. "OUCH! …SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto apologized. "It's ok Naruto. Ohio, Sasuke." Sakura said giving one of her sincere smiles. "So what are we going to do today for Sakura-Chan's birthday?" Naruto asked walking beside his team mates. "Naruto don't tell me you didn't know we were a signed to an A-rank mission today!" Sakura replied looking at the confused Naruto. "WAHHHH? GRANDMA TSUNADE NEVER TOLD ME THAT!!!" Naruto shouted frustrated. "BUT TODAY'S YOUR SPECIAL DAY SAKURA-CHAN…" Naruto tried to infer. "Naruto tell you what when we come back we can celebrate at my house. What do you think? Because even Shika-nii (Shikamaru) suggested he would celebrate with us when we come back." Sakura replied looking up at the sky. 'Something doesn't feel right about today.' Sakura thought shaking the thought out of her head. Sasuke noticed something was wrong with Sakura, but decided not to ask. _

_"MAN, THAT SHIKAMARU SEEMS LIKE YOUR FREAKING FATHER, INSTEAD OF A BROTHER!!!! I MEAN EVEN WHEN YOU AND SASUKE GO OUT ON A DATE HE GOES AND SPIES ON YOU WITH ME TAGGING ALONG…" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto… since when do you and Shikamaru spy on me and Sasuke??!!!" Sakura said full of rage. "UMM…well you see Sakura-Chan we…" Naruto was knocked out before he could finish. "Awe, man Sasuke-kun I was going to do that!" Sakura pouted. His onyx eyes gazed into her green orbs and soon their lips met in a passionate kiss. They grasped for air when they separated "Sakura, happy birthday," Sasuke said placing a small thin box on her hand. She stared at the thin box on her hand and opened it. Inside the box laid the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen; it had a light pink diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller clear diamonds and its band was silver. "Sasuke, you shouldn't hav…" Sakura was cut off by strong arms pulling her into an embrace. "I love you Sakura. And I wanted to because I owe a lot to you for loving me and trusting me to come back." Sasuke finished giving her a light peck. Soon the two were walking hand in hand dragging a beat up Naruto in the back._

**You can never say never, why we don't know when time and time again younger now than we were before.**

_End of Flashback:_

A pair of bright blue eyes opened at the light of the sun coming in through the window. "Happy birthday….Sakura-Chan." Naruto said sadly seeing a picture of his old team together. His usual bright self would be up making his favorite ramen, but today was different it was 'her' birthday. Naruto headed for the shower stopped once he noticed a sakura blossom land on his window sill. 'Isn't this a little ironic....' he thought picking up the delicate flower and placing it in his palm. He admired it for a moment and let the wind carry it away, while a tear slipped away from his bright blue eyes.

**Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go (2x)…**

"Hey Shikamaru are you listening to me!" Ino asked annoyed. The two have been delivering flowers around the Leaf Village in the morning since Ino decided to take Shikamaru with her. "Yeah…I'm listening you were talking about how great you and Sai were hitting it off." He said glancing at Ino. She smiled at his response "Well yeah and then he took me out to dinner last night…." She continued her ranting. But Shikamaru wasn't paying attention; something grabbed his attention while they were passing through the park. It was a sakura blossom being carried by the wind he stopped for a second and it landed on his hand. He held it up and its scent reminded him of someone he truly adored and cared as his own sister. 'If only I was fast enough to get you out of there safely, I'm sorry' he thought giving the sakura blossom a gently peck and letting it fly away. "Hey Ino I have to go… I have to go somewhere special. So see you later." He said letting out a sigh. She turned around and smiled sadly at her best friend.

_Flashback:_

_"Man, when are those three going to get here?" asked Shikamaru sitting in front of the Hokage's desk. "I'm even surprised that even Kakashi early!" he said sarcastically. "What are you saying Shikamaru-san, I can be early at times." The silver haired ninja complained. "Shut it Kakashi they're coming." Tsunade said. Soon the door opened and came in the village's number one knuckle head. "Naruto what happened to you?" asked Tsunade. "Oh well you see…never mind, but I feel bad for Shikamaru." Naruto said signaling for Sakura and Sasuke to step forward. Shikamaru gulped once he saw his precious sister glare at him. "Ok enough with the chit-chat, I'm going to start giving you information about the mission." Tsunade said placing some papers on her desk. "Ok I heard from the Kazekage, that there has been rumors about Orochimaru hiding some where near the Leaf Village and I'm sending this team to finish him off. Shikamaru and Kakashi will be in charge, so head out as soon as possible." Tsunade finished._

_A few hours later the team headed out to an unknown territory. "Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura asked running along with her boyfriend. He turned to see her face full of concern and smiled "don't worry Sakura I'm fine besides I need to kill that man to get rid of his power over me." "Hey Sasuke-kun, catch me." Sakura said launching herself on Sasuke. "What are you doing…" he was confused with her actions, but soon felt her warm lips on his curse mark. His heart started racing and his face started to flush, her lips went up to his ear, "Sasuke I know you're strong and will never let anyone hurt you or anyone that you love, that's why I will always love you." Sakura whispered, gently getting off of him._

_Moments later the team was ambushed by Orochimaru's henchmen. There was about eight more left, then Sakura sensed something "Guys move out of the way!" she yelled making multiple hand signs. All of a sudden a beam of dark chakra was sent there way, but there was already a chakra shield up. "SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OK?" Naruto asked seeing her panting heavily. "Yeah... (pant)…I'm ok… (pant)…this chakra is coming from Orochimaru. You guys need to go stop him while I hold this off." She said giving them a reassuring smile. "Sakura we can't leave you…are you crazy…" Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi. "She's right Sasuke we have to hurry, this might be the only chance we have." He said with worried eyes. "Yeah, but don't worry I'll stay here with her, so hurry up and finish the job!" Shikamaru said reassuring them. Sasuke looked back at his beautiful 'cherry blossom' one more time and rushed towards Orochimaru with Kakashi and Naruto at his heels._

**Picture you're the queen of everything as far as the eye can see under your command I will be your guardian when all she crumbling steady your hand…**

_End of flashback:_

A silver haired ninja was walking past his team's old training ground. He stood there a for a while _"Kakashi sensei!! Guess what?" asked a cheerful pinkett. "Oh, hi Sakura-Chan. What is it?" he asked closing his Icha, Icha paradise book. "Sasuke-kun came back!" she said smiling at her sensei._ 'I miss your happy face, Sakura' he thought remembering when Sasuke had asked her out. _"Kakashi, Kakashi sensei where are you? I need to tell you something!" Sakura asked frantically. "Yes, Sakura you called?" Kakashi asked appearing in a puff of smoke. Her face was a few shades of pink and she was smiling full of grace. "Sasuke-kun asked me out!" she replied hugging him. He was speechless for a moment. He knew that Sasuke was back, but never knew he had a thing for Sakura._ Kakashi started walking away from the training grounds. 'She' was like a daughter to him and a very special student, but now all that was left was her dear memories.

**You can never say never, why we don't know when time, time and time again younger now than we were before…**

_Flashback:_

_Soon Sasuke and Naruto jumped up for a surprise attack on Orochimaru. It soon was blocked by the serpent's assistant, Kabuto. "It's been along time Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said steadying his dark chakra at Sakura and Shikamaru. "You bastered!" Sasuke replied angrily charging at him while Naruto and Kakashi handled Kabuto. Orochimaru quickly dodged Sasuke's attacks, but managed to get badly hurt. "I wonder if you have complete control over your curse mark." Orochimaru threatened smiling ominously. He started making weird hand signs and stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Sasuke smirked "do you really think that stupid mark is going to control me?" he asked amused. Sasuke couldn't believe it either, but suddenly he felt the curse mark being sealed. 'How is this happening?' he thought remembering a pair of lips on his neck. Then it hit him 'Sakura' he turned around to see his 'cherry blossom still guarding herself and Shikamaru from the dark chakra emitting from Orochimaru's hand._

_"Sakura are you ok? You should stop this!" Shikamaru said worried seeing his sister turning even paler. "No, I can't… (pant)… because if I could the blast would…(pant)… take us both out and…(pant)… I have to stall them… (pant)… while Orochimaru is using one hand on us." She replied smiling back at her Shika-nii. Shikamaru couldn't take it any more he had to think about a plan and fast._

_"This is the end Orochimaru!" Sasuke said charging in with his chidori. Orochimaru smiled "it's not just me who's going to die little Sasuke-kun..." and with that he let out a large amount of dark chakra from his hand killing him instantly after. Sasuke quickly realized what he meant and turned around "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!" he yelled trying to run towards his 'cherry blossom, but it was too late._

_"Shikamaru get out of the way!!!!" Sakura pushed Shikamaru as hard as she could send him flying away. He saw her smiling at him and mouthed him an 'I love you Shika-nii'. "SAKURA!!!!!!!" He screamed trying to get back up. He raced to her lifeless body and picked her up "Sakura…please wake up," he asked cradling her in his arms. She was bleeding from her open wounds and her green orbs looked blank and without a soul. Tears started falling from his face and into hers. He placed her on the ground. "Sakura-Chan! Guess what we totally bet the crap out of Kabuto and Orochi…" Naruto was out of words when he saw his precious friend lying on the ground covered in blood. Soon Kakashi and Sasuke appeared behind Naruto staring at the lifeless Sakura. Sasuke stepped forward seeing his beloved 'cherry blossom' dying. "Sakura…Sakura get up please." He asked hugging her form. _

_She coughed out blood "Sasuke-kun…" she looked at the Uchiha prodigy staring down at her with tears falling from his face. "Sakura you're alive we have to hurry and get you out of here…Naruto" Sasuke was cut off by a small fragile hand covering his lips. He turned around and found his Sakura smiling at him. "Sasuke-kun it's too late for me…" she said smiling at him. "Don't say that Sakura we can still save you so don't talk anymore." He said picking her up carefully. "Shika-nii, since Sasuke-kun won't listen to me please I have one more request from you even though it seems troublesome." She asked smiling. Shikamaru turned around facing her with a sad and pained face "…" She sighed a little "Shika-nii promise me you'll stop smoking and start doing something useful like playing more shougi or cloud watching like we use to. Promise?" she asked pulling out her pinky finger. Shikamaru linked pinkies with her and nodded while tears were falling. Then she turned to her friend "Naruto…promise me you'll become the greatest Hokage ever for your sake and mine!" she replied holding back a painful giggle. "Sakura-Chan you know I'll do anything for you, but just hold on please." He said wiping away a tear "Naruto sorry, but I can't keep that promise I think it's too hard to keep. But you'll be an awesome ninja I know it!" she said grabbing his hand and giving him a tight hold. "Oh, but I can't forget my most precious Kakashi sensei…the one that was like a father to me." She said that last part shedding a tear. "Kakashi sensei would you please keep, shishou in track and not let her drink a lot. But also remind these guys to behave while I'm gone." She asked smiling the best she could. He nodded in response and gave her a warm smile in return._

_It soon started to rain "Sasuke-kun, can you promise me something too?" she asked facing him. He eyes said it all to her because he was shedding true tears for her. "Promise me you'll never forget me. And live a happy life with someone else you'll learn to love and adore." She said looking into his dark onyx eyes. "…I love you…Sakura" he answered in a raspy voice. "I know…and I will always love you, but its time for you to start letting go." She said grabbing his face and pulling it closer giving him a last passionate kiss. He leaned in more letting his tongue wonder in her mouth noticing she was slowly pulling away. "Bye…my Sasuke-kun" she slowly closed eyes and smiled._

**Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go (2x)…We're pulling apart and coming together again and again. We're growing apart, but we pull it together, pull it together, together again.**

_End of flashback:_

The sun was setting and the night sky was pulling in. Four ninjas stood together facing a stone with a name carved on it 'Sakura Haruno.' "SAKURA-CHAN GUESS WHAT I BECAME HOKAGE LIKE YOU SAID I WOULD!!!" the ninja with blond messy hair said kneeling down placing a cupcake on the stone. "Happy birthday Sakura. It sure is troublesome without you here." Shikamaru whispered placing one of the pictures Sakura and him took together a while back. "Sakura-Chan I've been taking care of Tsunade-shishou and I've been keeping these guys in line, so don't worry everything seems calm. Kakashi said placing Sakura's favorite book on her grave.

"I will never forget you and I will always love you no matter what. But I'll try hard to keep you that promise so until then wait for me again." Sasuke replied covering a little thin box with dirt beside her grave. The wind gently passed through them "I love you guys," said a pinkett appearing before them with a smile on her face, before disappearing again into nothing.

**Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go.**

And soon they left leaving their memories of their 'cherry blossom' behind until the next spring came. From the top of the grave you could see a small sakura blossom sitting and soon starts dancing around the stone waiting for spring to come again.

* * *

**Julie-chan: Hi people! I hope you guys review and comment! This is my first one-shot ,so please I need to know if I need to get better!**


End file.
